


Minibot para todos

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Tailgate falls under the clutches of a blackmailer who has fun with him every night, and to Tailgate's good luck, he can not remember anything of those nights but everything gets complicated when the Minibot waits for a sparkling





	Minibot para todos

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Minibot para todos  
> Resumen: Tailgate cae bajo las garras de un chantajista que se divierte con él todas las noches, y para buena suerte de Tailgate, él no puede recordar nada de esas noches pero todo se complica cuando el Minibot espera un sparkling 
> 
> Advertencia : Violación ,Doble penetración ,Mpreg, Fetiche Minibot ,Diferencia de tamaño y uso de drogas
> 
> Idioma: Español  
> Parejas: Tailgate x Cyclonus, Tailgate x Getaway ,Tailgate x Otros.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Habrán posibles falta de ortografía ,algo de OOC y ahora solo imagínense que Tailgate hace unos buenos ahegaos

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tailgate no supo en que punto todo fue mal,tal vez fue en el momento de entrar a los lavaderos ese día o fue momentos después cuando empezó a masturbarse gimiendo el nombre de Cyclonus. Esa ves alguien lo había grabado y pocos Orns después alguien le envió el video, obviamente Tailgate se horrorizo y entró en pánico exigiendo la devolución del video pero este misterioso  mech simplemente le dijo que hiciera lo que él  dijera y la devolución  del video se efectuaria ,claro que no debía decírselo a nadie o mandaría el video a todos en el barco. Tailgate no tuvo otra opción que aceptar y simplemente seguir las órdenes del misterioso mech hasta conseguir el video.  La primera vez que empezó a obedecer al mech desconocido ,fue vergonzoso y extraño ya que primero le dijo que fuera  donde los almacenamiento, justo en el punto ciego de las camaras de Red Alert y luego debía encontrar una caja con una jeringa adentro e inyectarsela. El pequeño mech lo dudo y  se asustó por lo que tuviera el contenido pero no tuvo opción ya que el otro mech sabría si no lo hubiera hecho. 

Desde el momento de inyectarselo ,no recordó nada  

Sólo despertar en el almacén y sentirse muy fatigado y adolorido,especialmente en sus paneles de interfaz. Tailgate se hizo la idea de lo pudo suceder en esa noche y en las siguientes  

 

El Minibot sólo pudo sollozar en silencio ante su primera violación 

 

Trató de hacer que esto no afectará su vida social en el barco actuando como el mismo bot amigable de siempre pero amigos como Swerve y Rewind  notaron el cambio y la falsedad en su personalidad. Cyclonus también,pero no dijo nada pensando que lo mejor era respetar la vida privada del Minibot . Tailgate en silencio gritaba ayuda a sus amigos y estos no podían escucharlo 

Así fue decacyclo tras decacyclo ,como hoy...

El Minibot azul y blanco miró la jeringa con el líquido azul en ella,hasta ahora Tailgate sólo supo que era una droga al parecer ¿Que hacia? teorizo que esta droga borraba sus bancos de memoria por un período y esa era la razón por la cual no recordaba la tortura que sufría después de esas noches,tal vez ese mech sea considerado y fue amable al borrar ese recuerdo de su procesador. 

Tailgate suspiro y finalmente pinchó la aguja en una de sus líneas de energon y se sentó en el suelo esperando que haga efecto donde dormiria y finalmente despertaria mañana con dolor y fatiga. 

Pero no fue así 

Un cosquilleo empezó surgir de su panel y su cuerpo  empezó a calentarse 

Que extraño

Tailgate no supo lo que pasaba hasta que sintió que su válvula empezaba a picar más y su temperatura aumentaba hasta que su panel de válvula se destapó revelando sus pliegues desparramando lubricante. El Minibot entró en pánico mientras supo lo que hacia esa droga ,Primus,era un energizante para la interfaz. El Minibot empezó a gemir mientras su válvula adolorida empezaba a exigir algo en ella ,Tailgate se sonrojo mucho mientras su máscara vocal desaparecía mostrando su boca , soltando sus gemidos adoloridos y excitados cada ves mas fuertes. Sintió la fuerte necesidad se meter sus dígitos en su válvula para calmar el dolor 

"Oh,no empieces sin mi" 

 

El Minibot jadeaba mientras levantaba la vista y observaba un mech enorme de color rojo que se acercaba con una sonrisa. Tailgate retrocedió un poco pero fue detenido al chocar con la fría pared y gemir aungustiado y asustado 

"Hola pequeño" Dijo el mech rojo mientras se ponía a la altura de Tailgate y lo abrazaba "No sabes cuanto te extrañe " Murmuró con lujuria mientras empezaba a depositar besos en el timón y mejilla del pequeño mech de manera desesperada.

Tailgate se retorcio con incomodidad y excitación al mismo tiempo  "A-Ahh~~" soltó un suave gemido al sentir la glossa del mech  por su cuello. El Minibot se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano enorme del mech rojo acariciar su cintura y bajar hasta pellizcar sus ruedas. Tailgate  sólo un fuerte gemido otra ves pero a mitad de su chillido sintió una glossa entrar en su boca e invadirlo, Tailgate se quedo sorprendido y mas excitado que antes ,Olvidó por un momento la mano del mech hasta que la sintió cerca de su panel y finalmente un par de dígitos entraron en su valvula. 

"Ahh-hhh. ..e-espera" Gimio  Tailgate y soltó un fuerte chillido cuando esos dígitos empezaron a bombear. El Minibot se retorcio y sintió tanto placer por esto pero al mismo tiempo...se sintió tan mal,tan _desagradable_... 

Esos dedos se movieron de arriba a abajo mientras exploraba su interior ,Tailgate solo pudo gemir e intentar no rogar por más. El mech se divirtió jugando con su valvula y depositando besos en su timón. Esos dedos eran muy grandes,no podía soportar su sobrecarga mucho tiempo. La glossa del bot entró otra ves en su boca y un beso salvaje se apoderó de sus labios,Tailgate fue fácilmente dominado y se dejo llevar por que su cuerpo rogaba por esto,Primus,El Minibot quería que algo enorme entrará en su válvula y lo destrozara. Justo en ese momento, la mano del Minibot  fue tomada suavemente y colocada en algo grande y húmedo 

 

Un pico, un poco grande y ancho 

 

Primus,Tailgate se estaba derritiendo 

 

La mano del mech envolvió junto a los pequeños dedos de Tailgate para masajear el pico de arriba y abajo. El mech se separó de su boca para gruñir mientras era acariciado por las suaves manos del Minibot 

"Ahh~ ah-" volvió a soltar un gemido al sentir  llegar su sobrecarga ,finalmente su válvula estalló en más lubricantes. Curioso,cuando uno se sobrecarga  normalmente lo hacía por su pico pero también se podía por su válvula ,cosa que sucede cuando el pico esta incapaz de hacerlo,al parecer esta droga impidió sacar su pico.

Los dedos del mech se retiraron y Tailgate solo jadeaba mientras se llenaba de más necesidad. Primu,el Minibot necesitaba un-

"¡AHHH---!" La glossa de Tailgate salió disparada junto a su grito repentino al sentir un pico entrar a su válvula sin previo aviso. Afortunadamente su válvula muy mojada estaba lo suficientemente floja como para permitir libre acceso a cualquier pico. Una sonrisa boba se formó en los labios del Minibot 

Sentirse lleno simplemente fue maravilloso 

"Ahhh~ me encanta esa expresión tuya "  murmuró el mech con un tono medio burlón. El mech sentía que a pesar de entrar en aquella válvula mojada,estaba a punto de quedar atorado. Él era un mech muy grande y fácilmente podría dañar a un Minibot pero con previa preparación, estar en el interior de uno sería...el paraíso. Pero Primus,que el interior de Tailgate estaba más allá de ese paraíso, le encantaba ver aquella sonrisa boba del Minibot y ver como se retuerce debajo de él,además ver como su pico resaltaba en el abdomen del Minibot. 

Entonces empezó a empujar,El Minibot sólo pudo gemir mientras el mech abrazaba al pequeño para poder clavar más profundo,las piernas de Tailgate sólo colgaron en el aire mientras rebotaba. Al principio fue lento pero luego la velocidad empezó a aumentar hasta que Tailgate empezó a babear con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba su glossa y grandes gemidos. El pequeño Tailgate no pudo diferenciar arriba o abajo mientras era empujado al límite por el mech que metía semejante pico en su interior, no podía  pensar claramente y mucho menos evitar disfrutar esto, Primus,quería más,Quería que su válvula se rompiera en mil pedazos con un montón de fluidos dentro,Quería ...

 

Quería estar _encedido_  ,Quería un sparkling

Así que inconciente ,el programa de portador se activó 

 

[ **CONFIRMACIÓN PARA LA ACTIVACIÓN DE LA CÁMARA DE GESTACIÓN :: ]**

 

Tailgate ni siquiera se molestó en leer el anuncio en su CPU y simplemente aceptó mientras tenía más fuerte por tanta excitación  "¡Si,si,si,si...!" Gimio al sentir como el mech lo golpeaba más fuerte 

 

[ **ACTIVACIÓN EN PROCESO 10% ...50%... 100%]**

 

Tailgate gimio mas cuando la glossa del mech se envolvio con la suya mientras se besaban desesperadamente, Inconciente de lo que sucedía en su interior 

 

[ **CONFIRMACIÓN DE EXTENSIÓN DE LA CÁMARA PARA MÁS CHISPAS :: ]**  

 

Tailgate nuevamente no se molestó en leer al pulzar órdenes al azar 

 

[ **ORDEN CONFIRMADA :: CÁMARA DE GESTACIÓN ACTIVADA ]**

 

El mech que arrasaba con el interior de Tailgate sintió que algo cambiaba en el minibot, pero su procesador no estuvo tan concentrado en eso y simplemente  lo ignoró mientras sentía que el interior del pequeño mech se hacía más ancho,Primus si seguía así podría jurar que su cámara de gestación se abría para darle acceso libre para crear una nueva chispa. 

El procesador del mech pareció despejar la niebla en medio de su lujuria ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si el minibot se abría para darle la oportunidad de crear algo _juntos_? 

"¡AHHH- AHHH-  OH- S-sii~~!" Tailgate ahora sentía que el mech simplemente perdió el control por lo que sucedía 

El mech con ese pensamiento simplemente no pudo evita golpear con más fuerzas en el interior de Tailgate ,si hubiera la oportunidad de encender al Minibot entonces no dudaría en hacerlo,así ellos estarían juntos por siempre con su sparkling. Así que su pico se hincho y una gran cantidad de fluido se derramó dentro del minibot, El pequeño tambien soltó un grito y se sobrecargo haciendo que su válvula simplemente chupe todo ese fluido. El mech siguió aferrado a Tailgate, abrazandolo mientras aseguraba que ninguna gota escapará del interior de Tailgate, el minibot sintió que se desmayaba ,el mech más grande lo sostenia firmemente mientras seguía sobrecargadose en su interior sin intenciones de dejar escapar una gota,Primus ,sentía que iba a explotar,era demasiado fluido entrando,tanto que su abdomen se hincho mostrando una barriga. 

Luego de unos kliks ,el mech lo liberó y un poco de su fluido se salió,pero el resto se quedo  adentro y Tailgate lo sentía y veía. El pequeño mech simplemente se dejo caer mientas sus ventiladores se activaban para enfriar su ardiente cuerpo,temblaba levemente mientras sus ópticos pesaban un poco,deseaba tanto descansar ...

"No,no,no pequeño" El mech acarició la mejilla del mech mientras movía su timón para poder observar su rostro "Lamentablemente..." suspiró molesto "Yo ...no soy el unico que pasará en ti" 

Esto hizo que Tailgate volviera en línea mientras su cuerpo se lleno de lujuria involuntaria ,también empezó a entrar en pánico  ...

"¿ Que..?" Preguntó cansado y asustado 

Entonces tres figuras más se alzaron sobre él ,Dos mech igual de grandes que este y uno más grande ,se notaba que era un volante por esas alas. Todos mostraron diferentes tipos de marcos y la misma sonrisa lujuriosa y maliosa en ellos. El mech que lo dejó lleno pareció gruñir al ver que estos mechs cerca 

"Así es ,pequeña " Dijo el volante mientras se acercaba y gruñia al mech que estaba cerca de Tailgate. "Tuviste tu momento a solas con él, ahora largo" ordenó el mech de colores plateados y rojos.

El rojo simplemente le devolvió el gruñido mientras se empezaba a alejar.

Tailgate al ver estos masivos mech,simplemente empezó a ventilarse más,la droga hacia que sus ganas de volver a tener una buena interfaz nunca se vayan. 

El mech rojo se alejó y observó por encima del hombro como estos tres mech se amontonaban en Tailgate, posicionandose mientras empezaban a sacar sus picos. Una mano tocó su hombro y cambio disgustadamente su atención al bot de máscara facial frente a él.

"Te llamaré cuando ellos hayan terminado "Dijo el otro mech con diversión y algo de arrogancia en su voz. 

El mech rojo resoplo "Como siempre limpiando su basura,Getaway" Gruño molesto 

"Oh ,vamos Cloudlight ,todos somos amigos ¿No?" Preguntó divertido "Además es un favor por favor ,Te doy la válvula del pequeño y tu me das tus habilidades  para destruir a Megatron" 

Cloudlight  empezó a odiar ese trato ,pero si no hubiera sido por esto...no hubiera cumplido su fantasía de hacerlo con un adorable Minibot,ohhh como amaba a esos pequeños y adorables mech,pero le entristecia hacer lo que hacia con Tailgate. 

Getaway noto esto  "No quieres que Tailgate sepa lo que  sucedio aqui ¿Verdad? El pobre quedaría destrozado si recuerda como fue violado. No debes olvidar que la forma en la que disfruta este momento es por las drogas, de lo contrario tal ves ya estaría muerto de  dolor y traumas.

Cloudlight  hizo una mueca,tenia razon,pero si era cierto su corazonada de que Tailgate encendio su cámara, había grandes posibilidades de estar juntos,si... "Esta bien,lo haré,borrare su memoria "

Al fondo de escucho un gran gemido del minibot al estar otra ves siendo clavados por dos mech al mismo tiempo

"Así se habla" comentó alegremente Getaway.

 

Y Cloudlight se fue...

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
